This invention relates to novel cyclic phosphorus-containing compounds and, in particular, to certain (1,3,2 - dioxaphosphorinanemethan) amine compounds which are useful as fire retardant materials.
Cyclic phosphorus compounds including dioxaphosphorinanes are known to be effective flame retardant compounds for various synthetic resin compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,767, to Birum, discloses cyclic phosphorus compounds which include phosphorinane rings which are taught to be useful as flame retardants for polyurethanes, polyesters and polyamides. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,750, to Hancock, certain cyclic phosphonate esters are shown to be useful flame retardants for polypropylene and other polyolefins.
This invention is directed to certain (1,3,2 - dioxaphosphorinanemethan) amine compounds which are novel compositions and which are particularly useful as halogen-free flame retardant materials for use in organic polymeric materials such as, for example, polyurethane foams, other compositions containing polyurethane and compositions containing polyesters, styrenic polymers, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetates or polycarbonates. These novel cyclic phosphorus compounds, when used in other polymeric materials provide advantages over the prior art by providing improved flame retardant characteristics such as low smoke and low smoulder without the presence of halogen atoms and, when they are used in foams, the compounds increase the load bearing capabilities of the foams.